Korea, I'm Coming !
by Ryu Masshirona
Summary: Sakura mendapat tiket ke Korea. Dia sungguh senang. tapi kenapa harus di hari pentingnya. Terkutuk orang yang memberikan tiket itu kepadanya.


Ryu masshirona back…dengan oneshot lagi.

Sebenarnya fic yang super duper pendek ini pernah dipasang di blog Ryu, jangan heran kalau pernah baca atau nemuin cerita ini di blog.

Fic ini dipublish setelah dapet izin dari eonni, soalnya fic ini adalah hadiah Ryu buat eonni nya Ryu beberapa bulan lalu, (Thanx so much eonni, muach).

Blog Ryu itu beda sih nama belakangnya sama nama Ryu di fanfic, jadi sekali lagi jangan heran ya kalau nemu cerita yang sama.

Kalau di blog, pemerannya itu hanya disebutkan suami dan istri. Tapi di fic ini, Ryu ganti de jadi Sasuke dan Sakura.

Tapi jujur, ini karya asli Ryu Masshirona. Idenya diambil dari obrolan eonni dan Ryu and jadi de fic ini.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Seperti biasa OOC maybe, typo maybe,,,,,,,,,,etc.**

Selamat membaca Minna-san ...

"Aaaaaaaa..."

Terdengar suara jeritan sang gadis berambut sewarna musim semi yang kita ketahui bernama Sakura di sebuah kamar. Yang ternyata adalah kamar pengantinnya.

"Kau kenapa ?" tanya seorang pria berambut raven yang baru selesai mandi, memakai kaos putih dan celana tidur berwarna merah bercorak garis-garis hitam ketika dia membuka pintu kamarnya.

"I...i-ini..." jawab Sakura yang sedang duduk di kasur dengan dikelilingi tumpukan kado pernikahannya.

Uchiha Sasuke yang tak lain adalah suami gadis tersebut mengernyitkan dahi "apa ?"

"Ini..." jawab wanita tersebut sambil melihat kertas yang dipegangnya.

"Tiket pesawat, dari siapa ?"

Pria berambut raven dengan gaya mirip pantat ayam tersebut bertanya, setelah duduk di ranjang di samping istrinya.

"Sahabatku, tiket ke Korea."

Sasuke mengerti, kenapa istrinya tadi berteriak histeris. Sasuke ingat kalau istrinya adalah Korean lovers. Tapi Sasuke tidak tahu kalau istrinya punya kebiasaan teriak histeris seperti itu, saat sangat...sangat...senang dan kaget. Ternyata istrinya juga punya sisi seorang wanita yang kalau bahagia akan berteriak histeris. Padahal yang dia tahu, istrinya adalah orang yang cuek, tidak banyak tingkah, dan menyenangkan. Dia hanya tidak menyangka kalau istrinya punya sifat sepert itu juga.

"Kapan jadwal berangkatnya ?"

tanya Sasuke datar. Biasalah pria stoic.

"Tunggu, disini tertulis,...**besok**"

"Besok ?...kau akan pergi ?" tanya Sasuke kaget tapi dengan ekspresi wajah yang tidak berlebihan berbanding terbalik dengan apa ynag dirasakan oleh hatinya yang benar-benar kaget secara berlebihan.

"Tentu saja, iya. Tidak baik menyia-nyiakan kesempatan." Sakura menyimpulkan senyum bahagianya.

"Ada berapa tiket ?"

"Cuma satu"

Sasuke sweatdrop, betapa tidak, besok kan adalah hari pertama setelah mereka menikah dan istrinya mau pergi, tapi tunggu...

"Kau punya paspor dan visa ?"

"Punya."

Ya ampun, bagaimana bisa...apa memang semua ini telah direncanakan olehnya, pikir Sasuke.

"Kau punya ?" Sasuke sedikit terhenyak, benar...benar ini membuatnya jengkel.

"Aku sengaja buat, sebenarnya aku sudah menabung untuk pergi ke sana, tapi uangnya belum cukup sampai sekarang. Tapi keberuntungan dapat hadiah seperti ini, walaupun uangnya belum cukup, ya dicukup-cukupilah."

Jawaban Sakura barusan membuat Sasuke jadi frustasi...

"Lalu aku ? kalau kau pergi...aku bagaimana ?"

Sakura terdiam, seolah baru sadar kalau dia akan pergi meninggalkan suaminya untuk berlibur. Aneh, tiket itu seolah menghipnotisnya dari tadi dan melupakan kalau dirinya akan menjalani hari-harinya bersama suaminya setelah menikah.

"Sakura, aku kan hanya cuti 2 hari. Besok hari terakhir cuti. Jadi, aku tidak bisa pergi bersamamu, pekerjaanku menumpuk." Sasuke memang harus mengurus perusaan Uchiha Corpnya, sedangkan Itachi kakaknya kan memilih mengurusi cabang perusahaan Uchiha di Iwagakure. Jadi dia sangat repot, mengambil cuti 2 hari saja sudah bagus. Ayolah ini dua hari ini Sasuke ingin bersantai.

Sakura masih terdiam,...

Sedangkan Sasuke berharap istrinya tidak pergi

"Sayang, aku harus mengepak barang-barang yang mau dibawa besok." Sakura pun berbicara dan bangkit dari tempat tidur, kemudian membuka lemarinya.

"Kau akan tetap pergi ?"...

"Ehm..." Sakura mengiyakan.

Sasuke menjambak rambutnya sendiri yang mirip pantat ayam itu.

"Ayolah sayang, jangan begini...ini kan...ini kan, kau tahukan ini malam pertama kita,...

Sakura tidak menghiraukan suaminya, tetap asyik mengepak pakaian.

Ayolah Sasuke kan ingin menambah keturunan klan Uchiha.

Sampai akhirnya, Sasuke memutuskan sesuatu

"Aku akan menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dengan cepat dan mengambil cuti, kita akan pergi ke Korea tahun depan ya ! Perginya tahun depan saja, sambil bulan madu di Korea."

Sakura menoleh pada suaminya, sambil memegang tumpukan pakaian.

"Sayang, mengertilah. Aku hanya beberapa hari disana. Aku janji akan menjadi istri yang baik setelah ini. Aku mohon !" jurus puppy eyes dikeluarkan

"Hahhhhh (suami menghela napas)..."

Mencoba mengerti apa yang diinginkan istrinya. Dia senang melihat istrinya bahagia, bukannya dia tidak mengizinkan istrinya untuk pergi. Tetapi kenapa, kenapa harus besok perginya, kenapa tiket itu tidak dijadwalkan di hari lain saja. Apa orang yang menghadiahkan tiket tersebut berniat merusak malam pertamanya.

Kemudian Sasuke berpikir, apa istrinya akan pergi sendirian ke Korea. Apa sahabat yang memberikan hadiah itu juga akan pergi. Sebelum sempat bertanya kepada istrinya, Sasuke menunduk dan melihat sebuah kartu ucapan di atas tumpukan kado dan membacanya.

Isinya adalah

**Hei Sakura Jidat, maksudku Uchiha Sakura selamat buat pernikahannya**

**Ma'af cuma bisa ngasih satu tiket...**

**Ma'af ya Sasuke !**

**Jidat, kita akan pergi ke Korea berempat bersama Hinata dan Tenten juga.**

**Sasuke, ma'af ya Sakura dipinjam dulu satu minggu ! hehe...:P**

**Yamanaka Ino**

Sasuke melirik istrinya yang tengah asyik dengan kegiatan mengepak pakaiannya. Si suami tahu betul siapa yang menulis kartu ucapan itu. Dia merutuki orang yang memberi hadiah tiket tersebut yang sekaligus adalah orang yang menulis kartu ucapan itu.

Esok harinya

Kini mereka berdua sedang ada di bandara

"Sayang, aku tinggal dulu ya !"

Sambil mencium pipi kiri suaminya

"Dah...aku mencintaimu !" Sakura melambaikan tangan dengan semangatnya sambil pergi menuju sahabat-sahabanya yaitu Tetnten, Hinata, dan Ino yang telah menunggu. Sasuke melambaikan tangannya dengan tersenyum, tersenyum getir.

Sasuke melihat kepergian istrinya bersama sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Cih !" Sasuke mendecih kemudian dia berkata

"Hati-hati !" gumamnya pelan tapi tulus dengan senyuman yang manis kali ini.

**The End...**

A/N :

Fic ini Ryu kasih genre humornya juga, tapi kayaknya kurang bangat humornya.

Ryu Masshirona….tuk panggilan, minna-san boleh panggil Ryu/Masshi/Rona…asal jangan mas-mas dan Masshiro aja ya, Ryu kan cewek.

Ryu minta ma'af fic kemarin banyak banget kesalahan pengetikan, jadi kurang enak bacanya.

Ryu mau ngucapin terima kasih banyak buat yangkemarin udah baca, review, nyemangatin, favorite, dll di fic oneshot Ryu yang pertama Ryu publish di FFN.

Pokoknya terima kasih untuk segalanya…..:)

Review ya….

Thanx…..jaa….


End file.
